Conway's Munchlax
Munchlax is a Pokémon owned by Conway, and was originally hatched from an egg owned by Rosa. It is the first Pokémon Conway obtained in Sinnoh, and his seventh revealed Pokémon. It was Rosa's ninth revealed Pokémon. Pokémon Tales: Dawn/Wyatt In Hatching at the Starting Line!, Rosa revealed that she had an egg. When she was running around she fell and the egg rolled out of her bag to Conway's feet. He picks it up as it hatches into Munchlax, having to put it down. Munchlax registered that Conway was its mother and ate his glasses. It later tried to eat a large rock. Rosa gave Munchlax to Conway instantly. In Vs. Mareep, Munchlax walks in the middle of the battle between Ian's Piplup and Dawn's Mareep eating a giant biscuit, ending the battle. It was later shown trying to eat Piplup's food. In Vs. Sneasel, Munchlax appeared walking with the group. It ate inanimate objects like a brick and a flower. It found the stash of Poffins in Bobo's desk, and ate the one intended for Piplup. In Vs. Starly, Munchlax came out for lunch. It ate its food and eventually Piplup's food. Ian gave it a pink Pokéblock that he used to feed his Swalot, which caused Munchlax to become full instantly. In Vs. Poffin, Munchlax ate all the uneaten food when the trainers were experimenting in making Poffins. Munchlax was eventually fed Ian's Poffin version of a Pink Surprise, it being bloated and full afterwards. In Vs. Mothim, Munchlax eats a poffin, filling up. It goes off to explore, collecting some berries. Its ability is revealed to be Pickup because of this. Munchlax bumps into Paul's Chimchar, who eyes Munchlax's Rawst Berry. Munchlax eventually offers the berry to Chimchar, but it doesn't take it. In Vs. Combee, Munchlax comes out of its Pokéball to chase down the honey off a honey slathered tree. It knocks a Burmy out of the tree, causing a battle between the two. Munchlax reveals its known moves for the first time, and after Conway helps it, it defeats Burmy, allowing Conway to catch it. Munchlax uses its nose to track down more honey for the Amber Castle. It tries to eat the honey off a Combee, but gets stuck in a Pomeg Flower instead. It comes back out once they find the Amber Castle, but is defeated by Vespiquen to prevent it from eating anything. In Vs. Chatot, Munchlax becomes Conway's choice for a Pokémon Dress Up Contest. He dresses it as a Burmy, painting it with edible paint and covering it in leaves. He feeds Munchlax beforehand so it doesn't eat the leaf cloak. They move onto the finals, but Conway forgets to re-feed it, as it is disqualified as it eats its cloak and destroys its costume. In Vs. Happiny, Munchlax appeared so Conway could get the Oval Stone that it was holding to give to Crystal's Happiny. Munchlax went through several items before pulling out the Oval Stone. In Collision With the Hero, Munchlax used Odor Sleuth to track down the others when separated. It is later defeated by a wild Gible. In Vs. Ponyta and Smeargle, Munchlax came out to give Chimchar the Rawst Berry it was interested in back when they first met. This berry was shriveled up, however, and Conway suggested giving it a new one. Munchlax complied. In Vs. Zangoose, Munchlax tries to take Piplup's lunch, with Piplup and Chimchar trying to stop it. Munchlax stops when Conway calls it for its own lunch. It later gives Chimchar a Cheri Berry to help heal its paralysis. In Vs. Chingling, Munchlax eats the food set out for the baby Pokémon at Mr. Backlot's Mansion. Piplup tries to stop it from eating any more, when the baby Pokémon use Sing and put them both to sleep. In Vs. Lairon, Munchlax dug out several items from its fur, including an Iron. This was used as bait to lure a Lairon. Munchlax helped to push Lairon to dislodge it from a stuck Nosepass. In Vs. Honchkrow, Munchlax is chosen to use its Pickup ability to find a Dusk Stone in the area. It manages to find two of them, one of them used to evolve Crystal's Misdreavus. In Collision at Pal Park, Munchlax comes out of its Pokéball to track down a Sweet Scent. This aroma comes from Wyatt's Carnivine that is chained down, and Munchlax is ambushed by Android's Gourgeist. It is trapped in Leech Seed. In Lady Problems and the Ultimate Rap Battle, Munchlax came out of its Pokéball, enticed by an aroma. It charges after it, being Mallow's Steenee. After being swatted away, Munchlax helped battle against Team Rocket, injuring Mimikyu and causing them to blast off with an Iron Ball powered Fling. It later tried to stop Team Rocket's mecha with Fling, but the glass cage is too strong and it catches them. After being freed, Munchlax assisted in battling Joe's Bewear. Munchlax made cameo appearances in Vs. Pachirisu, Vs. Skorupi, Vs. Aipom, Vs. Wormadam, Vs. Vespiquen, Collision with the Enemy, Vs. Electivire and Steelix and Competitive Research Ideals. Known Moves Trivia * Munchlax' parents are Rosa's Snorlax and Ditto. * A running gag with Munchlax is it trying to (and usually succeeding) eat Piplup's food. * Munchlax is the first Pokémon to make a debut, be revealed to be from an egg, then have the incident of it hatching from an egg occur onscreen. * Munchlax's Pickup ability and holding multiple items is based off Diamond's Lax in the Pokémon Adventures Manga. ** Munchlax has been shown to have found an Oran Berry, Rawst Berries, Oval Stone, Potion, Shed Shell, Mushroom, Damp Rock, Cheri Berry, Aguav Berry, Repel, Reaper Cloth, Iron, Hyper Potion, Hard Stone, Dawn Stone and 2 Dusk Stones. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Conway's Pokemon (PT) Category:Rosa's Pokemon (PT) Category:Pokemon hatched from eggs